Tsuruhime
Tsuruhime is a character from the Sengoku BASARA series. She first appeared in Sengoku BASARA: Samurai Heroes as one of the playable characters. Profile Tsuruhime is a sweet yet naive young archer and oracle, sheltered by the people of Kouno who sought to protect her as well as her power. It is because of this that she has little knowledge of the world and the people in it. She not only has trouble with identifying which animal is which, she is also capable of being easily manipulated. Warriors often seek her out for readings of their futures through her gift as the Oracle, in which she performs a ritualistic dance followed by shooting one of her arrows into the sky to receive a vision. She greatly values her homeland sea and will risk her life protecting it from whomever she deems as a threat. She is also humorously infatuated with Kotaro. Gameplay Weapons Being an archer like the late Ranmaru Mori from Devil Kings, Tsuruhime fights with a bow and arrow. Tsuruhime specializes in long-range attacks with her bow. Her attacks are more powerful when used from certain distances. Tsurihime's S-String has her shooting at enemies while jumping back (or forward if the analog stick is pushed forward) with every shot. This makes using her hard or tricky. The arrows tend to hit only a single (or few) enemies per shot and do not pierce, making it ineffective against groups. However, at certains points in her S-String, she'll shoot three arrows at once (instead of a single arrow). This helps her a bit against groups. Additionally, by delaying then correctly timing the button press during those points, Tsuruhime will fire a barrage of arrows (in threes) before proceeding with the next shot. During the barrage, however, Tsuruhime is immobile and vulnerable to enemies attacking from the sides or back (as she only shoots at the front). (As of Samurai Heroes) *'Iyo Bow' - Tsuruhime's basic weapon. *'Frost Bow' - 5% chance of extra ice based attack damage. *'Sacred Bow' - BASARA gauge fills quicker than normal. *'Wing Bow' - 10% chance of extra ice based attack damage. Skills *'Pinpoint Shot' - fires a straight, piercing arrow. *'Rain Of Arrows' - takes out enemies with many arrows. *'Mindstream Shot' - jumps back, shooting arrows in a fan shape. (Unlocked at Level 5) *'Nayuta Issen' - attack with an astonishing arrow. (Unlocked at Level 10) *'Infinite Arrows' - creates a protective ring. (one use) (Unlocked at Level 20) *'Pure Of Heart' - wins enemies over. BASARA gauge fills when they are near. (Unlocked at Level 25) *'Bubble Maker' - traps enemies in bubbles released from an arrow. (Unlocked at Level 40) Historical Information Tsuruhime is based on Ōhōri Tsuruhime (大祝鶴姫), a daughter of head priest of Oyamazumi Shrine in Omishima (Iyo Province), Ōhōri Yasumochi. When the Ōuchi army attacked Kouno clan of Iyo, Tsuruhime joined the battle with her brother and her lover. Legends stated that she even successfully killed an Ōuchi general by herself. She kept fighting until she heard about her beloved lover's deaths. She quickly committed suicide by drowning herself then, and died in young age (18 years old). Her armor is kept in Oyamazumi Shrine and can be seen there. The affiliation with the Kouno clan is the reason why this Tsuruhime has Kouno's clan crest in Sengoku BASARA. Trivia *Because of their weapon similarities, Tsuruhime is mistaken for Ranmaru by Oichi at one point. This is shocking to her because she had believed him to be dead, by her own hand. *In the cutscene that occurs after completing Oichi's stage in Samurai Heroes, it is implied that Tsuruhime is the only surviving member of her family. *If a boss is defeated with a parry, Tsuruhime's panties get clearly exposed with an autofocus of the camera. *Taunting with Tsuruhime while using Infinite Arrows will result in her automatically performing her 'pointing' taunt while firing arrows from her hand. Gallery Image:Tsuruhime_Tsuchibayashi.png|Art by Makoto Tsuchibayashi Image:SB4_Tsuruhime.png|''Sengoku Basara 4'' Image:SB4_Tsuruhime_Alt_Costume.png|''Sengoku Basara 4'' Alternate Costume Category:Characters Category:Sengoku Basara Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes